Fate
by Summist Moon
Summary: Musim panas ini, Claire terpaksa menggantikan kakaknya dan menjadi suster pengganti sementara karena Elli cuti melahirkan. Di Mineral Town, ia bertemu dengan Trent, partner kerjanya yang misterius-dingin-tajam-dan menyebalkan. Takdir pun mulai mempermainkan mereka, memaksa keduanya bersatu untuk saling 'mengobati'. / Kami terjebak dalam lubang yang sama, dengan kisah yang berbeda.


**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Fate by Summist Moon**

**Fate  
Chapter 1**

**Don't like? Don't read. Tinggalkan jejak readers ;) #pelukcium**

* * *

"Menjadi suster, Ibu bilang?" Claire melemparkan pandangan aneh pada seorang wanita paruh baya beberapa meter di depannya. Berbeda dengan Claire, Mrs. Mist duduk di tepian meja dapur sambil menggenggam gelas berisi dengan tenang. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau, Bu. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat Ibu berpikir aku bisa meracik obat? Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Lagipula, cita-citaku adalah designer, bukan suster," ujarnya cepat, membuat Mrs. Mist menolehkan kepalanya. "Suster pengganti lebih tepatnya. Sementara. Sementara saja, Claire. Hanya beberapa bulan saja, kok, sampai kakakmu selesai melahirkan, kau dapat kembali lagi ke sini." Ucap Mrs. Mist yang memberikan penekanan pada kata sementara.

_'Elli lagi?'_

"Aku tidak mau, Bu. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang pekerjaan Elli. Aku tidak mengerti tentang kesehatan, aku tidak mengerti tentang perawatan, atau obat-obatan. Atau apalah itu sebutannya, kalau Ibu masih bersikeras menyuruhku menjadi suster pengganti, yang ada malah membuat kondisi pasien disana semakin parah, Bu," elak Claire sambil merendahkan suaranya, ia memberikan alasan yang masuk akal agar sang Ibu berubah pikiran.

Kenapa? Pertama, karena tempat Elli bekerja adalah kota yang lebih mirip desa, kota kecil yang tidak terlalu di kenal masyarakat umum. Kalau ia ditugaskan di sana, ia tidak akan dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya, ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan fasilitas di kota besar tempat ia tinggal. Kedua, seperti katanya tadi, ia tidak mengerti apapun tentang pekerjaan Elli. Masa iya kalau ia disuruh menggantikan Elli bekerja di klinik? Yang ada, kondisi pasien yang ia tangani akan semakin parah. Dan terakhir, karena Elli. Yah, pada akhirnya, alasan inilah yang paling mempengaruhi Claire. Elli adalah kakaknya, "Kakak yang paling sempurna," kata teman-temannya.

Mungkin terlalu sempurna. Elli cantik, ia baik, ramah, dan disegani orang lain, ia berbahagia, hidupnya mulus dan sempurna. Kau anggap Claire iri? Terserah, yang pasti, untuk kali ini ia tidak mau mengalah demi Elli lagi. Lagi? Lagi. Karena ini bukanlah belasan kalinya ia mengalah dan berkorban demi Elli. Ia puluhan, bahkan ratusan, mengalah demi Elli. Selalu Elli.

"Claire, ini demi kakakmu,"  
"Kapan kau akan berkata "Ini demi Claire.", Bu?"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Bu, kau selalu, selalu saja memikirkan Elli, bagaimana agar Elli bahagia, agar Elli begini lalu begini, agar ia begini dan begitu, semuanya tentang Elli, semuanya."  
"Aku tidak mengerti dan, Claire, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Untuk kali ini saja, aku minta kau untuk mengalah."

Claire tertegun. Untuk kali ini saja? Berapa kali, berapa ratus kali sudah ia mengalah dan merelakan segalanya untuk Elli?

"Kau tahu Claire, kau pasti tahu-"  
"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjadi suster pengganti."

Mrs. Mist menghela napas sambil meletakkan cangkirnya. Mata Claire tajam dan berkilat-kilat. Ia tahu, jika sudah begitu, Claire tidak bisa dipaksa lagi, ia tahu saat ini Claire lebih keras kepala dibanding Ibunya sendiri. Yang ia tidak tahu, kenapa Claire bersikeras berkata bahwa ia tidak mau dijadikan suster pengganti sementara Elli. Padahal hanya tiga bulan saja. Padahal ini demi kakaknya, juga demi calon keponakannya. Padahal… Claire hanya perlu mengalah saja.

"Claire," Mrs. Mist membuka mulutnya.  
"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu sehingga kau bisa seegois ini, kau pasti tahu ini semua demi Elli, Sayang. Demi calon keponakanmu juga, dan… demi Ibu-"  
"Tidak." Claire menggertakkan rahangnya.  
"Ibu tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti, Ibu tidak tahu siapa yang egois disini. Ibu tidak berhak memaksaku."

Dan sebelum Ibunya sempat berkata lagi, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu dapur dengan perasaan campur aduk, tepat ketika ia menyentuh gagang pintu untuk menutupnya, Ibunya bersuara lagi.  
"Ibu sudah membelikan tiket-"

Dan Claire menarik pintunya dengan satu sentakan.  
"_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu sehingga kau bisa seegois ini..,_" suara Ibunya terngiang lagi.

.

.

.  
"Siapa yang lebih egois disini?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

tu bi continyu

tinggalkan jejak :*


End file.
